Whispers of the Wind
by Griever150
Summary: Sanosuke makes his alter ego have his own form without knowing it at all. This is how Zanza his dark half comes into the picture XD.
1. Chapter 1: Whispers of the Wind

The Whispers of the Wind

It was a stormy night, the clouds looked ominous in the sky. There was only lightning flashing by the shrine, Sanosuke was walking by the shrine and he noticed that the lightning was too, though he also seen a strange portal open that was connected to the shrine's pillars. Sanosuke just shrugged to himself and decided to go to his apartment. The portal was a white color at first, then turned to purple as Zanza stepped through the portal. The portal then closed but Zanza had no idea where he was, as he stared to walk down the shrine stairs.

Sanosuke soon felt an odd feeling, one he never felt before, which came from that shrine! Sanosuke started toward it, as the rain kept falling down from those clouds. Also why did it only have lightning by the torii, Sanosuke didn't know, but something wanted him to find out what this feeling was. Sanosuke walked slowly toward the shrine, but then he froze in place when he noticed that Zanza was walking down from the shrine itself. Sanosuke then quickly blushed to himself, trying not to let the other know he was there yet.

Sanosuke slowly backed away, but he watched from a nearby bush as Zanza walked past him now. But Zanza was getting himself wet, though same could be said about Sanosuke too! Sanosuke just watched from that bush, before he couldn't take it anymore... so Sanosuke then followed after Zanza. Zanza actually froze in place, as he stared behind himself, knowing that he was being followed.

"Hi." Sanosuke said slowly, as he gazed toward the other man.

"What are you doing here?" Zanza asked.

"I could say the same about you." Sanosuke replied, knowing very well whom the other man was.

"Well, I am sleepy. So leave me be." Zanza stated.

"I don't think you should sleep out here." Sanosuke told him, as he watched the other male walk over to the cherry blossom tree nearby them.

Zanza just shrugged as he sat underneath the cherry blossom tree now, though it seemed Sanosuke had followed him. Zanza now sighed out, as he glanced toward him. Just why was he following him for anyhow? Zanza asked himself. Sanosuke quickly blushed, as he felt the rain still, not like the cherry tree was much cover from it.

"You know, I got a place." Sanosuke then said.

"What are you getting at?" Zanza asked now, as he gave a huff.

"Well, you can stay there." Sanosuke replied, as he gave Zanza an odd look.

"I don't got a place to stay, besides I doubt you really want me to stay with you." Zanza remarked coldly.

"I just said you could, Zanza." Sanosuke smirked, as he noticed the other man glare at him.

How did he know his name? Zanza asked himself, he didn't even know how he got here. Sanosuke slowly sighed, since Zanza seemed rather quiet now. But Sanosuke couldn't take much more of this, he wanted Zanza to stay at his place, not out in this weather! So Sanosuke then quickly got back on his feet, before he took Zanza's arm and yanked the other man to his feet. Oh, Sanosuke was a bit rough with Zanza, but he didn't like that the other man wanted to stay out in this foul weather of all things! Zanza sighed as Sanosuke did this, though Sanosuke soon let him go.

"Look, I won't make you come." Sanosuke then said.

"Good." Zanza said coldly.

"You know, I don't even know how you are here." Sanosuke replied, giving a glance over Zanza.

"I walked through a portal." Zanza muttered.

"Well, let's just go to my place okay?" Sanosuke asked him now.

Sanosuke didn't want to harm Zanza at all, it was odd. But Sanosuke knew that something wasn't right here, especially if his other half was here. Zanza soon sighed again, as he kicked at the ground. Though Zanza soon just nodded toward the other man, not like he had much of a choice. Sanosuke smiled as he walked down the road with Zanza following after him in the rain. Sanosuke soon looked back toward the other, making sure Zanza wasn't injured or anything.

Zanza just followed with his head lowered, not really caring that Sanosuke kept looking back at him now and then. It seemed odd to Zanza that he was, since no one ever seemed to care either way. Sanosuke soon reached his apartment, as he unlocked the door. Zanza stopped a moment, as he watched Sanosuke go inside. Was he really allowed inside? Zanza asked himself.

"Come on in." Sanosuke said slowly, as he made his way to his futon in his apartment.

"Fine." Zanza replied, before he entered the place.

Zanza even closed the door behind himself and locked it. Sanosuke smiled as he sat himself down onto his futon, as he kept his gaze onto Zanza. It was an odd sight to Sanosuke, though there was some differences between the two. First off, Zanza had a black bandana on his forehead, he even wore all black for crine out loud! Those were the only differences between Sanosuke and Zanza though, everything else was the same.

"You can sit down you know." Sanosuke replied out, as he really hoped that his hair didn't look that bad since he was out in the rain, well so was Zanza.

"I guess I can." Zanza said slowly as he sat himself down onto the wooden floor.

"You can sit by me." Sanosuke then said.

"No way!" Zanza remarked as he crossed his arms.

Sanosuke chuckled slowly, he knew that Zanza wouldn't come around that easily. Though Sanosuke had been used in his life, by a certain someone and he didn't want to mention it to his dark half. Zanza sighed softly, as he tapped the ground with his fingers. Sanosuke gazed toward him now, as he wondered what was wrong with Zanza, he seemed to act quite differently.

"What's wrong?" Sanosuke soon asked, since he was getting worried.

"I am not used to this." Zanza soon replied, as he glanced around the room he was in.

"Well, make yourself comfortable." Sanosuke said with a smile.

Zanza gave a deep sigh, as he thought what does he know anyhow? Sanosuke watched him, as he laid down upon his futon. Zanza quickly muttered as he looked toward Sanosuke slowly. Well this was not going to get anywhere tonight, though oddly the rain finally stopped. Sanosuke smiled as he shut his eyes, though wished he could hold someone for once. Sanosuke soon dozed off on his futon, though Zanza on the other hand was having problems sleeping.

(This is going to be Sanosuke's dream so bare with me on this)

Sanosuke recalled being with Kenshin the night before, he was so in love with his best friend. Sanosuke even told Kenshin how much he loved him finally, but it took all his guts to admit that to him. Kenshin though didn't seem too pleased to hear that Sanosuke loved him more then a friend. Kenshin only loved one, which happened to be Kaoru. But Sanosuke was used by Kenshin too, Kenshin actually claimed he loved Sanosuke the same... before he told the man the truth.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I will stay with you. I won't be like others and leave you." Sanosuke told Kenshin.

"Don't worry Sano, I won't leave you either." Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke actually bought this, though he tossed and turned on his futon, though the dream kept going. But it was no normal dream, since this actually did happen to Sanosuke, but he didn't know why he was dreaming of what he been through. Sanosuke's breath got lower, as he tried to wake himself up, but it was no use.

"I am glad you feel that way." Sanosuke told Kenshin.

"You know I care about you." Kenshin said toward Sanosuke rather sweetly.

"Well, I guess you should tell the others." Sanosuke said as he leaned to kiss Kenshin's lips, but Kenshin pulled away.

"No, I love Kaoru more." Kenshin soon said.

Sanosuke's eyes soon were covered in tears, why just why was he dreaming about this? Sanosuke didn't want to relive this scene again, this was so terrible to hear Kenshin say this again. Though this time, there was a gentle shake to Sanosuke's body, which made Sanosuke wake instantly now. Though Sanosuke had smacked Zanza's right cheek rather hard, not knowing he had, since Sanosuke thought it was Kenshin whom woke him! (Yes out of the dream world XD)

"Oh, sorry." Sanosuke replied, as he dried his tears.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you were crying." Zanza said now, as he felt over his cheek, the one Sanosuke had smacked.

"I thought you were someone else." Sanosuke whispered.

"But what were you dreaming about?" Zanza asked.

"You don't want to know." Sanosuke whispered lowly, he didn't even want to say it.

"Then what about your tears?" Zanza asked then.

"Are you that concerned about me?" Sanosuke asked slowly.

"Just was asking." Zanza said as he sighed, before he moved from the other man.

"I wasn't being rude you know." Sanosuke replied, as he glanced toward Zanza.

Sanosuke didn't mean to smack Zanza anyhow, but now Sanosuke thought he made things worse. Sanosuke then sighed out, as he tried to doze back off, but he couldn't. Something made Sanosuke feel guilty, but he knew the others wouldn't like if Sanosuke brought up that Zanza was here. No way, Zanza was his dark half, also... didn't Kenshin want Zanza gone? Sanosuke soon shuttered from that thought, but now Sanosuke couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for the man that he brought into his apartment.

It would be the same, Sanosuke thought to himself. If I tell Zanza how I feel for him, he will tell me he got someone else... someone better, no way Sanosuke couldn't tell him. Sanosuke didn't want to admit that he loved himself in that way, as he blushed to himself now. Zanza sighed as he laid himself onto the cold floor, though Sanosuke's worried eyes gazed toward the other.

"Aren't you cold?" Sanosuke now asked, as he sat up on his futon.

"Don't worry about me." Zanza said, as he just stared toward the ceiling.

"I don't get you." Sanosuke replied, as he quickly laid back down against his futon.

Sanosuke sighed to himself, as he wondered what he should do. Zanza probably didn't even think of him like that, how could he? Sanosuke shook it off, as he finally closed his eyes again. Zanza kept staring at the ceiling, it was the same every night, he had problems sleeping. Zanza wouldn't admit that though, since he was even amazed that this man was letting him stay the night.

(Yes back to the dream world.)

"But, I love you Kenshin with all my heart." Sanosuke told him.

"I told you I only love Kaoru, besides I can't love you. You are only a friend." Kenshin said then.

"Why not?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because I will never love you the same." Kenshin replied in a rude tone.

This made Sanosuke run out of Kenshin's room, he didn't want to come back here after this. Sanosuke was hurt, heartbroken even. Sanosuke tossed and turned again on his futon, but he never had problems sleeping before. Though like before, tears streamed down Sanosuke's face. Zanza heard the crying again, but this time stayed where he was, he was afraid that Sanosuke would smack him again if he woke him. Sanosuke soon found himself running into a shed, close to the dojo, just crying within it. Then Sanosuke heard a knock from outside, this actually woke him up this time around.

"Who is here at this late?" Sanosuke asked, as he yawned.

"You should answer that, it is your home." Zanza replied.

Sanosuke glanced to Zanza, as he then noticed his tears in his eyes. Sanosuke whipped them away, before he got off his futon and headed toward the door. Sanosuke then opened the door, as he heard the wind whistling. Sanosuke froze a little, as he noticed whom it was, he even gave a bright smile. Sanosuke soon told them to come in, so they did. Zanza stared, as he saw a women walk in, he soon went to a corner in the large room.

"You can stay if you like." Sanosuke told her.

"Thank you Sanosuke." Megumi replied toward him.

Zanza just kept to his corner, as he stared toward the wall now. Sanosuke closed the door and locked it. Megumi stared a bit toward Zanza, knowing whom that was by one look. Sanosuke smiled still, as he laid down on his futon, maybe now he can sleep. Zanza sighed as he punched the wall with his fist, then laid against it. Megumi just stared more, then she looked toward Sanosuke.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying over?" Megumi asked.

"No, of course not." Sanosuke replied out.

It seemed like Sanosuke knew this women, Zanza thought. Not like he really cared or wanted to know their relationship with one another, besides that Zanza started to feel awkward here. Megumi gave a shrug, since she knew something was going on here, so she went back over to the door. Sanosuke watched her slowly, he even didn't look at Zanza anymore, just her. Megumi then looked back to Sanosuke, as she smiled.

"Well, I am going to take my leave. I think I shall come another time." Megumi replied, before she opened the door.

"But, I said it was alright." Sanosuke now said.

"Thank you Sanosuke, but I shall be on way." Megumi said, as she glanced to Zanza.

Megumi then walked out of the apartment, she didn't know why Sanosuke had Zanza over to begin with. Something wasn't right here, Megumi didn't know what, but Zanza shouldn't even be here. Megumi slowly just walked back toward the dojo, maybe she shouldn't think of it. Sanosuke sighed out, as he looked toward Zanza.

"Can you close and lock my door please?" Sanosuke asked him.

Zanza sighed out, as he quickly got to his feet. Why was he here anyhow, it was obvious that Sanosuke had feelings towards that women, or so Zanza thought. Zanza slowly walked to the door, before closing it and locking it. Though Zanza just stayed right by the door, thinking that he should leave too, it wasn't likely that this man really wanted him stay over. Sanosuke yawned out, as he gave a smile toward Zanza.

"Thank you." Sanosuke replied, as he closed his eyes again.

Zanza just gave a nod, before he returned back to the corner finally. Zanza did debate about leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to right now. Zanza knew something was troubling Sanosuke, but he didn't know just what. After all Zanza seen Sanosuke cry twice now during the man's sleeping, something wasn't right. Zanza soon laid back against the wall, just staring at it, giving a low yawn. Sanosuke shifted on his futon, hoping that he didn't see more of his dream.

(Dum, dum, dum... the dream continues.)

Sanosuke kept crying in the shed, it felt like hours before someone had over heard his crying and came into the shed. To Sanosuke's surprise it was Megumi of all people, she placed her hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. Sanosuke turned to look at her, she was the first to ever see him cry like this. Sanosuke tossed and turned again on his futon, even giving out a mumble within his sleep.

"Sanosuke are you crying?" Megumi asked him.

"I am just hurt." Sanosuke told her, though she nodded.

"So you are then." Megumi said quickly.

"Its because of him..." Sanosuke then said, as he wiped away his tears.

"Who did this to you?" Megumi asked.

Sanosuke mumbled in his sleep, he didn't want to go through this scene over either. Sanosuke knew now that he probably couldn't fall asleep this night, but he really wondered why. Sanosuke looked toward Megumi, he couldn't tell her that it was Kenshin. Sanosuke couldn't admit that he said he loved the guy, whom turned out to only love Kaoru. Why only her? Sanosuke asked himself. Soon Sanosuke felt a shake again, though at least this time, all he did was rub his eyes when he was woken up.

"I can't sleep." Sanosuke soon admitted.

"You think?" Zanza asked.

"I know I can't..." Sanosuke said, giving a rather deep sigh.

"Maybe its me." Zanza replied now.

"Huh?" Sanosuke asked, as he glanced toward Zanza whom seemed to be sitting right by his side.

"I mean I don't think you really want me to stay over." Zanza answered as he sighed.

"Zanza, I..." Sanosuke muttered, as he then reached to try to stroke Zanza's right cheek, the one he had smacked earlier. But Zanza seemed to pull away, just like him... Sanosuke thought.

"I should go, I think you wanted that lady to stay here." Zanza told him, as he quickly got to his feet.

"She's a friend of mine, nothing more." Sanosuke said slowly.

"Well, I think I am keeping you up." Zanza soon said, as he gave out a deep sigh.

Now Sanosuke glanced toward him, as he watched Zanza return to that corner. Zanza only punched the wall again, before laying next to the wall. Sanosuke bit his lip lightly, was he having problems falling asleep? Sanosuke asked himself. It seemed likely, also Zanza was a part of himself, a darker half of himself, but still a part of himself. Sanosuke now moved off his futon as he went over to Zanza.

"Look, you can sleep by me." Sanosuke said slowly.

"Why should I?" Zanza asked, as he crossed his arms.

"You know what, you can go then." Sanosuke said rudely.

Sanosuke couldn't take much more of this, though he couldn't admit to Zanza that he loved him deeply. Probably even more then he loved Kenshin, but Sanosuke wouldn't admit that either. Zanza sighed out, as he got back to his feet, though he suddenly felt dizzy! Zanza rubbed his head, maybe it will go away, it usually did. Sanosuke mumbled lightly, as he watched Zanza move himself to the door.

"Wait." Sanosuke now said.

"Now what?" Zanza asked, as his feet were barely supporting him right now, due to the dizziness.

"I don't want you to go." Sanosuke replied, as he bit his lip.

Was he going to tell him? Sanosuke asked himself, he didn't know what was going through his head sometimes. Zanza sighed as he looked toward Sanosuke, did this man know he was dizzy? No... Zanza thought to himself. Sanosuke sighed now, before he shook his head, as he bit his lip again.

"Well?" Zanza asked now, trying to keep his ground with his feet.

"I just... don't mind me, if you want to go, then go." Sanosuke replied, as he gave a sigh.

Sanosuke knew he couldn't tell Zanza the truth, how he really felt. It would be the same thing over again, Zanza wouldn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear that he loved him. Zanza soon shook his head, as he unlocked the door then, though he gripped the doorknob rather tightly now. Zanza almost lost his balance, he was certainly too dizzy to even stand. Let alone go anywhere, though Zanza knew he wasn't wanted here anymore.

"Aren't you leaving or not?" Sanosuke asked now, watching Zanza from where he was.

"I will in a moment." Zanza replied out coldly toward the man.

What was his problem? Zanza asked himself. He thought that man didn't want him to stay here, after all Sanosuke seemed interested in that women earlier, right? Zanza's head spinned, as he held it with one hand. Zanza slowly opened the door, though his footing was so off now. Zanza opened the door to only hit against its frame, since the dizziness was getting to him. Sanosuke actually came over to him, as he gently touched Zanza's shoulder.

"I don't think you should leave in your condition." Sanosuke told him.

"Why do you care?" Zanza asked now.

"I think you need sleep." Sanosuke stated.

"What the hell is sleep anyhow?" Zanza soon asked, as he took his hands off the door to cross his chest.

"Woah, calm down." Sanosuke said gently.

"I haven't slept in a long time." Zanza soon admitted.

Sanosuke now glanced toward Zanza with a rather worried look. No wonder why he wasn't falling asleep either, though he was worried about Zanza standing there too. Sanosuke soon closed the door and locked it back up, as Zanza just sighed toward him.

"Look, I am going to help you sleep." Sanosuke now replied.

"Oh, yeah how do you plan on that?" Zanza asked with a cold glance.

"By you sleeping next to me and if I have to, I will force you." Sanosuke remarked rather rudely.

"I am not sleeping by you." Zanza stated, as he stormed over to the corner.

"Fine." Sanosuke replied, as he went back onto his futon.

"I will stay up for all I care." Zanza replied with a sigh.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Sanosuke asked.

"I never sleep anyhow... I don't see why this concerns you so much." Zanza said as he gave a small sigh, as he punched the wall again.

"You know, you shouldn't try to hurt yourself either." Sanosuke said then.

"Whatever." Zanza replied, as he crossed his arms and laid back by the wall.

"You want to know why I was crying earlier?" Sanosuke asked.

"I don't care anymore." Zanza said rather coldly, as he gave out a deeper sigh.

"I... loved this man whom only loved someone else." Sanosuke stated, as he kept an eye on Zanza.

"Well, at least you know what that is..." Zanza said as he huffed.

"I got hurt badly... I guess no one gets that but Megumi and Katsu." Sanosuke pointed out, giving a sigh of his own now.

"Who are they?" Zanza asked now.

"They are great friends of mine. Well, Katsu I think of him as a brother really." Sanosuke said, as he gave a nod, which was followed by a yawn.

"So... that women was her?" Zanza asked.

"Yes, jealous?" Sanosuke asked, as he wanted to see what he was going to say to that one.

"Why should I be jealous? I don't even know her. I don't even like her." Zanza answered, as he crossed his chest again.

Sanosuke only laughed at this, this was just great watching Zanza do this and how he spoke. Oh it made Sanosuke feel more in love with Zanza each time he got him to talk back to him. It was like a contest, but Sanosuke couldn't tell if Zanza was jealous or not, though he knew one thing... that Zanza might not know what love is.

"Ever been in love?" Sanosuke asked, as he gave out another yawn.

"Me? Who wants me anyhow?" Zanza asked him, as he stared toward the wall again.

"Well, a certain someone does. But they are afraid to tell you." Sanosuke pointed out, not giving away that it was him.

"I don't see why." Zanza said slowly, as he sighed again. "Besides, they shouldn't keep their feelings hidden either."

"Well... they had it rough, they got betrayed, they got hurt..." Sanosuke said, as he now looked toward the floor, well now he said too much.

"Go to sleep, your tired." Zanza told him in a rather rough tone.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sanosuke replied, as he made his hands into fists.

Oh, Sanosuke was getting pissed off now, Zanza had no right to tell him what to do. This was his home, so it went by his rules, not Zanza's. Though Sanosuke slowly glanced to his own fist, before he made his hands back straight, he couldn't harm the other man. Zanza sighed by the wall, as Sanosuke got off his futon yet again.

"That's it." Sanosuke replied.

Sanosuke then picked up Zanza into his arms, as he walked back to his futon. Sanosuke smirked as he laid down and placed Zanza down next to himself. Zanza huffed out, as he blinked when Sanosuke wrapped his arms around Zanza's form. Zanza didn't know what was with this man, but it was starting to drive him mad!

"I don't want to be by you." Zanza replied with a huff.

"You are going to stay put." Sanosuke said slowly.

Zanza gave out a loud cry when Sanosuke only held him more tightly now, though oddly Sanosuke only loosened his grip. Zanza rolled his eyes now, this man certainly didn't make much sense to him at all. Sanosuke softly murred, as he trailed his hands over Zanza's black bandana. Zanza now stared toward the man, he didn't want to stay put, no way!

"I am going back to my corner." Zanza soon said.

"I don't think so." Sanosuke then replied, as he stared Zanza in his eyes.

"Well, I do." Zamza replied, as he got out of Sanosuke's grip.

Sanosuke laughed out softly, as he looked to him. Zanza was a riot, he was making such a hissy fit about all of this. Zanza soon sighed slowly, as he got back onto his feet. Though he only got pulled back down by Sanosuke and held again tightly. Zanza sighed out louder, as he gave Sanosuke a punch, which made Sanosuke let go quickly.

"Hey." Sanosuke replied. "That wasn't nice."

"Leave me alone." Zanza said in an angry tone.

"I think someone is over tired." Sanosuke soon replied.

"Who asked you?" Zanza asked, as he quickly returned to his corner, giving out a rather loud huff.

"I think someone also needs some cuddling." Sanosuke teased, as he laughed when he said this.

"I don't need nothing from you." Zanza replied, though his head felt dizzy once more.

"Just sleep okay?" Sanosuke asked.

"Whatever." Zanza remarked with another one of his huffs.

Sanosuke laughed slightly, well this sure was entertaining him to say the least. Though Zanza's head felt so dizzy now, he even slipped off into sleep. Which was quite odd, since Zanza barely got himself to sleep, though Sanosuke eyed Zanza slowly from his futon. It seemed that the show was over with for now, though Sanosuke sighed out, as he made sure he was alright. Zanza did punch him earlier after all, so he had to make sure.

(Oddly we go into Zanza's dream)

Zanza was alone again, in the darkness like always. It even felt so real, as he slept by that wall, as he crossed his chest in his sleep. Zanza stared at the ceiling of a place he found, just staring at it, hoping that he could fall asleep. But nothing seemed to work, nothing, he tried everything. Zanza even tried to punch walls to get his energy out of his system, that didn't work either. Zanza soon found himself going down this dirt road, walking down it.

Zanza soon came to people whom past him by, they never said hello or anything. Zanza was never spoken to, he then kept walking down the road. Zanza soon seen a sign up ahead that read, 'Valley of the Lost', whatever that meant. But Zanza decided to keep walking, even though the dirt road looked more gloomy onwards. Zanza walked with his head lowered, wishing that he would find love... and then... that's how he came here.

Zanza mumbled in his sleep, as some tears fell from his eyes. Zanza had forgotten that's how he got here to this place and now he regretted wishing such a thing. Why did he need to find love anyhow? It wasn't out there, it didn't exist. Zanza's body shivered lightly, though soon he felt someone shake his form, Zanza got pissed off, he just had fallen to sleep too! Zanza then woke up to see a worried look on Sanosuke's face.

"What?" Zanza asked him.

"You were crying." Sanosuke replied softly, as he looked to him.

"So what?" Zanza then asked.

"I was worried." Sanosuke answered, as he reached out to try to touch Zanza, though this time he pulled his own hand away.

"Why should you worry about me?" Zanza now asked.

"You know, maybe you should go back to where you came from." Sanosuke replied in a rude manner, but that was because Zanza kept being rude to him.

"Not like I know how. I wish I did, that way I could take back what I wished for." Zanza then said, as he sighed.

"You wished for something?" Sanosuke asked now. "Did it come true?"

"No wishes come true. I shouldn't have wished for such a thing like that." Zanza replied with a deep sigh.

"What was it?" Sanosuke asked, as he glanced toward him.

"It was stupid okay?" Zanza said with a huff, crossing his chest again with his arms.

"You know what... its worthless talking to you." Sanosuke replied now, as he sighed.

Sanosuke felt so worried about Zanza, but the other man seemed to not care he existed. Sanosuke loved Zanza, but he couldn't tell him that. Sanosuke was scared to tell him, how could he? Sanosuke sighed more as he then placed a hand onto Zanza's shoulder.

"You know, I want you gone in the morning." Sanosuke then said, as he returned to his futon.

"I hope I find my way back to darkness." Zanza muttered out.

"What was that?" Sanosuke asked, as he glanced back over toward him.

"That's where I belong." Zanza said as he punched the wall, though soon broke down in tears.

Sanosuke grumbled, though got back off his futon to return back to Zanza. Sanosuke slowly patted Zanza's back, but did nothing more. Zanza just kept crying though, those tears seemed to be coming down pretty badly now. Sanosuke bit his lip hard, before he placed Zanza's head against his lap, as he dared to touch Zanza's hair, but stopped himself. No, he couldn't do that...

"I... don't want you hurt, I just want to comfort you... but, I can't." Sanosuke said slowly.

"I will leave in the morning." Zanza soon said, as he dried his tears.

"I can walk you to the torii." Sanosuke replied slowly, the least he can do.

"I doubt the portal will reopen." Zanza explained.

"I just want you to sleep." Sanosuke whispered.

"What about you?" Zanza asked now.

"Me?" Sanosuke asked.

"Well, you haven't slept either." Zanza replied.

"I guess not..." Sanosuke replied, as he brushed his own hair with his fingers.

"You should sleep, stop worrying over me." Zanza told him, as he gave a little sigh.

"Can I know what you wished for?" Sanosuke asked again.

"Why does that concern you?" Zanza asked.

"I am just curious." Sanosuke replied, as he looked to him.

"I wished for a stupid thing, it didn't come true. It sent me here by mistake." Zanza said with a huff.

"But I want to know if it really was as stupid as you say." Sanosuke pointed out.

Sanosuke knew something wasn't right, he never seen Zanza cry before. Sanosuke really did want to comfort him still, something was amiss still, ever since Zanza had appeared here. Zanza soon sighed to himself, as he lightly hit the wall. Though this time Sanosuke slowly took Zanza's hands, as he gave them a gentle kiss.

"I wished for love, okay?" Zanza then said with a dark glare when Sanosuke had done that.

"You want love?" Sanosuke asked, as he moved his hand before letting it rest beside Zanza's form.

"I did at first, but now I am starting to regret I wished for that." Zanza replied with a sigh.

"But, I am sure it sent you here for a reason." Sanosuke then said, it wasn't normal for the torii to send someone to a place they weren't meant to be at.

"Yeah right." Zanza said, as he crossed his chest.

"What do you say, you want to sleep by me?" Sanosuke asked softly.

"I don't think you want that." Zanza said rudely, but he doubted this man did.

"You don't know that." Sanosuke pointed out.

Actually there was a lot Sanosuke didn't know about Zanza, matter of fact he still didn't know why he was here. Sanosuke was used to being whole with Zanza before, after all they were one, but now... Zanza was here and not a part of him? This didn't make sense to Sanosuke, so there was something going on here, unless... Sanosuke now thought, it was him. Sanosuke was the one that made Zanza come here, it made sense now.

"I know more then you." Zanza soon said.

"I know why your here now." Sanosuke said in a low tone.

Why?" Zanza asked.

"It was me... I was hurt, heartbroken. I... I... just wanted to be with someone. I... made you exist... I made you into your own being and now we aren't a part of each other. I did so... because I wanted someone to love me." Sanosuke replied, as he looked to the ground.

"That doesn't make any sense." Zanza replied now.

"Don't you get it Zanza? I made you into your own being... I shouldn't have. Now you got your own feelings, your own emotions, your own body... that's why I know your name. Its because we used to be one, a whole..." Sanosuke sighed, as he bit his lip.

"But I was in darkness. Why should you bring me here for?" Zanza asked him.

"I didn't know what I was doing... I liked it..." Sanosuke replied, as he gulped out.

"Liked what?" Zanza now asked.

"I... touched myself... I... I... went into the shower after being heartbroken. I... started to touch my own body... I liked the feel of it." Sanosuke said with a deep blush.

"Your one strange man, you know that?" Zanza asked.

"I... loved it, I liked how I moaned when I felt over my cock and balls." Sanosuke replied, as he kept blushing too.

"I am serious here, your strange." Zanza said again.

"Zanza, you should know my name... think about it." Sanosuke said, as he coughed now.

Sanosuke couldn't believe he said this to Zanza, also Zanza didn't seem to catch on that he was madly in love with him. Zanza sighed out, he had no idea what this man was talking about. Zanza didn't know this man's name, let alone know any of these friends the other man kept bringing up either. Sanosuke stared toward Zanza now, he sensed it now... Zanza probably didn't remember him.

"I'll just try to sleep." Zanza then said.

"It was my fault... I wanted you to exist, you to have your own form. I am so sorry Zanza, I didn't know that this would happen." Sanosuke replied, as he sighed now.

"I don't think you even know what your talking about." Zanza replied, as he curled by the wall again.

"But, you don't understand. I... lost interest in him. I only liked how my own form felt... this making you exist... you not to be whole." Sanosuke said with a sigh.

"I am guessing you love yourself." Zanza said slowly, as he closed his eyes.

"That is what I am saying." Sanosuke replied with a deep blush.

Zanza soon fell asleep again, as Sanosuke sighed more. Sanosuke slowly returned back to his futon, maybe he could finally sleep as well, though he just wished that Zanza knew he was saying he loved him. But how could he understand that? Sanosuke asked himself, as he laid onto his futon, prodding the wooden floor below. Zanza soon stirred in his sleep, as he went back to dream land. (By the way we enter into Zanza's dream, that's how the next chapter starts)


	2. Chapter 2: The Wait is over

**Chapter Two: The Wait is Over**

Zanza soon found himself talking with Sanosuke for some reason, he didn't even understand it. It was a strange night, there was a gentle wind outside just blowing ever so peacefully at that. Zanza soon stirred more, as Sanosuke just smiled toward him. It was a nice room that them two were in, very nice. Zanza sat himself down by the fireplace, while Sanosuke kept watch over him.

"You know why your here right?" Sanosuke asked him.

"I know, you brought me here." Zanza replied.

"I made you into your own form. I wanted to touch you, to hold you, to love you." Sanosuke whispered to Zanza.

"But why?" Zanza asked him.

"Because I am your light, you are my dark. We are one in the same, but very different. I always wondered how my own body would feel." Sanosuke smirked then.

"So you will touch me?" Zanza asked.

"I won't just touch, I will go all the way." Sanosuke said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"But what is the purpose?" Zanza asked him.

"Because I have fallen in love with you." Sanosuke stated out.

Zanza gasped in his sleep, what was this? Sanosuke loved him? Was that why he kept saying what he did? Was this why this dream tormented him so? Zanza tried to wake himself, he needed to snap out of it. Soon Zanza felt Sanosuke's hand trail over his black jacket, as he quickly hesitated as he gave out a grunt. Sanosuke's nice warm hands touched over his gentle chest, as they traveled downwards toward Zanza's crotch.

"Stop that." Zanza replied out.

"No way, I said I will go all the way." Sanosuke said slowly, as he continued to touch over Zanza's form.

Finally Zanza got himself to wake up, as he breathed rather hard. Zanza looked over the room, he noticed that Sanosuke had fallen asleep on his futon. Zanza didn't know what was happening to him, but he couldn't stop himself from blushing. That dream just then made him realize that he loved Sanosuke too, he loved how he worried, how he wanted to comfort him. Zanza soon tried to shake it off, but he just couldn't. Zanza slowly got up from his corner as he slowly walked over to Sanosuke, he then laid himself close to the other man.

"So this is how it will be." Zanza whispered gently into Sanosuke's ear.

Though Sanosuke was a rather deep sleeper, but all that happened was a bright blush came onto Sanosuke's face. Zanza just smiled, before he cuddled himself close to the other man now. If anything Zanza wanted to see if his dream will come true, if Sanosuke was the one he had wished for to be in love with. Zanza wanted to be out of darkness so badly, so he closed his eyes, as he kept close to the man.

In the morning Sanosuke made some food it seemed, since it even woke Zanza. Zanza stretched out as he yawned. Sanosuke was smiling in the kitchen, as he sat down the plates on the spots. Zanza then came into the kitchen as he sat himself down at the table, before sniffing over the food. Sanosuke looked toward him as he gave a small smile towards him.

"Sleep good?" Sanosuke asked.

"I think so." Zanza replied, though some part of him wanted to know how his dream ended.

"Good." Sanosuke said, as he sat himself at the other spot.

"So you love me?" Zanza now asked.

Sanosuke's eyes widened very large, as he stared toward Zanza. Well, Sanosuke was saying such last night, so he knew why Zanza had asked such. Sanosuke just gave a deep blush, before he ate some of his food, trying not to answer that. Zanza sighed softly, before he started to eat too. Zanza rather liked the taste, so he kept eating. Sanosuke watched him slowly, though he wanted to not hide things anymore, he wanted to be open.

"Zanza." Sanosuke said, as he got done eating the piece he had taken of his food. "I love you deeply." he admitted.

"So my dream was true?" Zanza now asked.

"What?" Sanosuke asked, he was obviously lost.

"I had a dream last night, you wanted to go all the way." Zanza pointed out.

"I..." Sanosuke said, not knowing how to finish that one, just blushing.

Sanosuke slowly took more of his food, trying not to think of what Zanza said. But Sanosuke just turned bright red, him going all the way with his other half? Oh, Sanosuke only imagied that one, as he kept just blushing. Sanosuke even swallowed his food wrong, as he started chocking on the piece he had taken. Though oddly Zanza was the one that helped him with that one, as Sanosuke kept on blushing there.

"Eat slower." Zanza replied now.

"Uh huh." Sanosuke said, as he blushed even more.

"I think your mind is elsewhere." Zanza nodded slowly.

"I think you did it." Sanosuke replied, as he finished the rest of his food.

Zanza just sighed out, maybe he did. After all he did tell him about his dream, not like that would happen Zanza now thought. It seemed that Sanosuke loved him, but probably never wanted to take him. Sanosuke started to wash his plate off and fork, though he glanced back over to Zanza. Zanza certainly knew what to say though, he had admit that much.

"You know, maybe we can try." Sanosuke soon said, as he dried the plate afterwards then placed it away.

"Try what?" Zanza asked.

"To go further." Sanosuke replied out, as he dried the fork then.

"Oh." Zanza said, as he finished his own food.

"I mean, I never felt those lips." Sanosuke stated, as he put the fork away.

"So, I have to clean my own?" Zanza asked him.

Sanosuke blushed, though shook his head, before he took Zanza's plate and fork from him. Zanza just shrugged now, as he looked out the window. It was a nice day, the wind was gently blowing and the cherry blossom tree looked very lovely to him this day. Sanosuke quickly cleaned them and dried them, before placing them away too.

"You know what, I should bust out my paper ones next time." Sanosuke chuckled, he hated to clean.

"Can we go outside?" Zanza asked now.

"Sure, maybe we should walk to the park." Sanosuke replied, as he smirked.

"There's a park?" Zanza asked.

"Yeah, its very nice there." Sanosuke answered with a grin.

"Okay, I don't see any harm in that." Zanza replied.

Sanosuke laughed softly, as he took Zanza's hand. Sanosuke then unlocked his door with his other hand, as he opened it with that hand too. Sanosuke soon led Zanza outside, since he didn't want to let go of his hand. Sanosuke blushed, before he finally did let go of it, as he locked his apartment door. Zanza just shook his head, since Sanosuke just only replaced his hand with his own again. Sanosuke walked beside Zanza, as they kept holding hands.

"Its a bit far, so if you can't walk that far let me know." Sanosuke replied, as he smiled toward Zanza.

"I can walk." Zanza stated.

Sanosuke laughed again, man he was glad that he had made Zanza his own form now. Zanza shook his head, as he wondered what was so funny anyhow. Sanosuke continued to walk onwards, while holding Zanza's hand still. Though Zanza did feel a bit thirsty now, but he kept walking along too. Sanosuke eyed him though, there was something wrong, wasn't there? Zanza just gave a weak smile toward Sanosuke when he had looked toward him.

"We are almost there." Sanosuke replied, as he kept walking with a smile.

"Good, maybe it has water." Zanza pointed out.

"Thirsty?" Sanosuke soon asked him.

"Yes." Zanza replied toward him.

"I should have brought some soda's." Sanosuke said, as he smirked.

Zanza just shook his head again, well this man sure knew how to sweet talk, that's for sure. Sanosuke laughed softly, as he kept on walking beside him, as he murred a little. Zanza stopped walking to look at Sanosuke oddly, this man was so odd. Sanosuke noticed this, as he glanced toward him now, as he tugged a bit to the hand he was holding. Zanza gave a light sigh, as he started to walk again with the other man. They soon made it to the park, it seemed miles away from where Sanosuke lived.

"I need water." Zanza replied, before he spotted a water fountain.

Sanosuke let go of Zanza's hand, as he watched Zanza run toward the water fountain. Sanosuke just smiled, as he sat himself down onto the bench. The wind felt nice today, also there was some kids playing in the dirt. Zanza soon drank down the water, as he came over to the bench where Sanosuke sat. Sanosuke slowly patted the bench beside himself, Zanza just shrugged as he sat by him.

"This is my favorite spot." Sanosuke replied out, as he soon wrapped an arm around Zanza's waist.

"Why is that?" Zanza asked him.

"Because no one walks near this bench, so we can do what we want." Sanosuke pointed out, giving a small wink.

"Like what?" Zanza asked.

Sanosuke thought for a moment, as he then turned Zanza's head toward himself. Sanosuke then placed his finger onto Zanza's lips, before he moved his finger off. Then Sanosuke gave Zanza a very deep kiss to his lips. Zanza started toward him a moment, as he smiled there, that was the first time anyone ever kissed him. Sanosuke laughed softly, as he smiled toward Zanza, keeping his arm around him, his full attention on the other man.

"I liked that." Zanza replied.

Sanosuke blushed, as he gave another kiss to Zanza's lips. Though this time around, Zanza returned the kiss, as he saw Sanosuke blush more darker. It was rather strange, but Zanza rather liked his reaction to his own kiss. Sanosuke just kept kissing Zanza now, he couldn't stop himself it seemed, like if he waited to do this. Zanza then licked over Sanosuke's lips, before Sanosuke grinned and opened his mouth for him even. Zanza then sneak his tongue into Sanosuke's mouth, as their tongues touched one another.

Zanza just felt so much love from the other now, he knew that he loved Sanosuke now too. Sanosuke though continued this new kiss with Zanza, he didn't even care that some kids ran off screaming, "eww." Sanosuke soon looked to Zanza slowly, so Zanza took out his tongue, as Sanosuke took breaths as he smiled toward him.

"Zanza, I think you want to be mine." Sanosuke replied, though he didn't have a problem with this at all.

Sanosuke then slowly and gently pushed Zanza against the bench. Sanosuke blushed as he then moved Zanza's black jacket a bit so that he could feel over Zanza's firm chest. Sanosuke murred, as he made sure that Zanza was enjoying this too, Sanosuke didn't want to do anything the other man didn't want. Though Sanosuke only got soft murrs from Zanza, as Sanosuke then started licking over Zanza's chest, as Sanosuke only murred the more.

Zanza didn't seem to fight, struggle or anything so Sanosuke continued with his lickings. Sanosuke even gave a gentle lick over Zanza's nipple, though this time he got a gentle moan out of Zanza's mouth. This caused Sanosuke to blush even more so, as Sanosuke softly trailed over Zanza's chest with his hands. At least it seemed that no one was watching either, not that Sanosuke would have minded if they had.

"I think you really want me." Sanosuke replied in a soft tone.

"Is that it?" Zanza asked.

"Oh, you tease." Sanosuke said, as he stuck out his tongue as he glanced down toward his darker half.

"Your the one teasing not me." Zanza laughed out.

"I see, so you do want me as your own." Sanosuke murred out, as he kissed over Zanza's lips.

Sanosuke then laid his head gently against Zanza's chest, Sanosuke gave a rather loud yawn. Zanza just smiled toward him, since Zanza now knew that Sanosuke was truthful about what he said before. Sanosuke gave a light glance toward Zanza, before he closed his eyes. Sanosuke soon dozed off against Zanza, though Zanza seemed to not be in good shape either.

"Hey mister are you okay?" Jacob asked.

There was no reply once silence, though Jacob kind of got a soft mumble out of Sanosuke. Jacob slowly glanced toward the both of them laying on the bench in the park. Jacob then shook them both, though the only thing he got was a mumble again from Sanosuke. Jacob didn't even get that from the other guy.

"Come on, wake up." Jacob said then, as he shook them more.

"Leave me be." Sanosuke mumbled out.

"But..." Jacob replied, as he pouted then walked away from them.

Sanosuke just yawned as he got a bit more comfortable against Zanza's chest, though right then he noticed something not right. Sanosuke seemed to stir within his sleep, maybe that kid was trying to tell him something after all. Zanza seemed to be breathing, but it was awefully faint, what just happened? Sanosuke asked himself. Then Sanosuke finally woke himself up, as he glanced toward Zanza whom he was still laying against.

"Zanza?" Sanosuke asked in a worried tone, as he rubbed over his own eyes.

There was still no reply from Zanza at all, so Sanosuke got even more worried. Sanosuke slowly got himself off of Zanza's chest, as he started to shake Zanza, but his darker half was out of it. Sanosuke glanced around the bench, there had to be something he could do, something. Sanosuke then thought of something, before picking Zanza up gently into his own arms.

"Come on Zanza, I don't want to lose you." Sanosuke whispered softly.

Of course there was still no reply from Zanza. (Oddly we are somewhere else, I will backtrack this later on, how they got here. But for now, enjoy lol.) Sanosuke had Zanza laying on a brown fur before a fireplace. Sanosuke was pacing around the room, hoping to himself that Zanza will be alright, he still didn't know what happened. Zanza stirred a bit, as he finally opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" Zanza asked, as he glanced around the room.

"You finally came to." Sanosuke then replied, as he ran over to Zanza, hugging the other to himself.

"What happened?" Zanza then asked him.

"I thought I lost you." Sanosuke replied, as he kept holding him, not wanting to let go.

"I got no idea how we got here." Zanza then said.

"I brought you here." Sanosuke told him.

Zanza just gave a shrug, as his eyes seemed to get heavy again. What was going on with him now? Zanza asked himself. Sanosuke even gave a worried look toward him yet again, since Zanza was out cold for eight hours now. But now it seemed that Zanza might slip back into his blackout which he had earlier in the park. Sanosuke soon sighed, as he only laid down close to Zanza's side now. Sanosuke was way too worried about him.

Soon Sanosuke fell asleep beside Zanza, just holding Zanza's body close to his own. Sanosuke even had a small smile on his face, though that didn't cover his concern. There was something wrong with Zanza and Sanosuke had to find out what it was. Sadly this time ten hours had already past and now Zanza finally got back out of his blackout again. Zanza stirred since he noticed that Sanosuke was still holding him against that fur, Sanosuke had a rather firm grip on him that's for sure.

"Let go." Zanza replied.

Sanosuke though was fast asleep and when Zanza tried to get up, Sanosuke only held him down. Zanza huffed now, though wondered why Sanosuke only wanted him to lay there for. Sanosuke was this worried about Zanza, Sanosuke thought that Zanza might hurt himself if he stood or did anything right now. Zanza then tried to get out of Sanosuke's arms, but they still had that firm grip on his own form, it was something he never knew of. Zanza just thought all of this had to have been a dream!

"Some weird dream I had." Zanza mumbled out.

"Huh?" Sanosuke asked, as he let out a loud yawn, as he rubbed over his eyes.

"I still don't why I am still in it though." Zanza said slowly, as he glanced around the room.

"Your not dreaming." Sanosuke pointed out, as he yawned only more. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I think I need to head back to the torii." Zanza replied with a sigh.

"I doubt you can go anywhere in your condition." Sanosuke stated, before he cuddled more closer against Zanza.

"You know, I don't even know why you are staying this close to me." Zanza replied, as he glanced toward Sanosuke.

Sanosuke just smirked, as he murred softly to himself. Zanza quickly sighed as he tried to escape out Sanosuke's arms yet again. But it was no use, Zanza was far too weak to do so, maybe Sanosuke noticed this. Zanza just huffed, though he felt a bit glad that Sanosuke was trying to get him to stay in his arms. Zanza felt save, wanted, loved, and cared about by Sanosuke, more so then he ever had before.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Zanza then said.

"It seems that you are very weak." Sanosuke pointed out.

"What should I do about that?" Zanza asked.

"Well, for one thing... you don't got your pendant on." Sanosuke soon said, as he glanced toward Zanza.

Zanza always had his pendant on, it was odd that he didn't. Sanosuke knew now that something must have happened when he had wished for Zanza to be his own form. Gah, Sanosuke hated himself at times, but then again he also loved himself... what would his friends say about that one? Sanosuke sighed softly, though knew the pendant was somewhere in his house. Yes, Sanosuke brought this house not that long ago, oddly he still had his apartment too.

"Pendant?" Zanza quickly asked, though he felt strange again.

Sanosuke gave a quick nod, as he made sure that Zanza kept laying down. Before Sanosuke stood up on the fur, as he moved over to the dresser in the corner of the big room. Sanosuke searched the drawers, before he found the pendant, as he took it out. Sanosuke then headed back toward Zanza, as he looked him over slightly.

"You know what is odd, you normally always had it on." Sanosuke replied then.

"Okay..." Zanza only said toward that.

Sanosuke soon shrugged, as he blushed before going near Zanza. Sanosuke then placed the pendant around Zanza's neck, as he even gave Zanza's cheek a soft kiss. Zanza just stared toward him, as he glanced down toward the pendant that was now around his own neck. Sanosuke knew this might not save his darker half's life, but at least now Zanza had it finally.

"I am sorry." Sanosuke said in a low tone.

"About what?" Zanza asked him.

"That I made you have your own form... and yet you didn't even have your pendant." Sanosuke pointed out.

(Flashback time XD, oh also it goes to the next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Sanosuke soon recalled the last time he made Zanza his own form, at least at that time he had that pendant on, also he seemed to never blackout then. Sanosuke sighed to himself, as he wondered what was going to happen now. Sanosuke grew sleepy, since he was still tired, so he decided to go back to sleep. Sanosuke slowly wrapped his arms around Zanza's form yet again, before dozing off against his other half. (Yes, back to Sanosuke's dream, well memory but it is still within his dream XD)

"Well?" Megumi asked him.

"I... can't tell you who." Sanosuke said slowly.

"Well whoever done this to you should be punished." Megumi told him.

Sanosuke glanced toward Megumi, she was going to hurt Kenshin? Sanosuke thought to himself. Sanosuke then slapped Megumi on the cheek, which only caused her to leave out of the shed. Just what was he thinking? Sanosuke asked himself. Sanosuke mumbled as he tossed and turned besides Zanza, oddly at that too. Sanosuke didn't want to see that, though the dream then shifted to... what happened at the park.

"You know what happened to him?" Sanosuke asked Jacob.

"Yeah." Jacob replied slowly.

"What?" Sanosuke asked then.

"He had a blackout, a kid in my class did once too." Jacob nodded.

"How old are you?" Sanosuke quickly asked, as he kept Zanza in his arms.

"I am six, also you should keep an eye on him." Jacob smiled, as he gave a nod.

"I will do so." Sanosuke pointed out, before walking down a path, a very familiar path.

Sanosuke soon found out that it was the same path he once took the last time he had made Zanza into his own form. Sanosuke knew because well he owned a house not that far from the park, his apartment was too far. Sanosuke had to get help for Zanza and this path was quicker, also Zanza probably would love that house, after all Sanosuke had brought Zanza here before. Sanosuke soon muttered softly, though Zanza only cuddled closer against Sanosuke.

The warmth hit Sanosuke, as he just smiled within his sleep. Though Sanosuke now remembered when he first made Zanza into his own form, but at least Zanza had the pendant on that time around. Sanosuke was fishing at the time and he had wished for someone to hold, love, to take care of... he didn't know this would make Zanza appear! Sanosuke smiled as Zanza had appeared though near the water's edge.

"Looking good." Sanosuke replied with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Zanza said, as he crossed over his arms, then lightly tapped the pendant.

"I see that you are wearing your black tank top today." Sanosuke murred out.

"Your the one that did this!" Zanza yelled.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Sanosuke said towards him in a calm tone.

"Fine." Zanza said, as he then sat down beside Sanosuke.

"I caught some fish, want one?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm not hungry." Zanza said, though his stomach growled loudly. "Who asked you, stupid stomach?"

"I think you are." Sanosuke replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Zanza said as he glared toward him.

"Here." Sanosuke said, as he placed a fish onto Zanza's lap.

"I'm not going to eat anything you touched." Zanza replied darkly.

"Suit yourself." Sanosuke told him.

Sanosuke then took out another fish from the bucket, as he placed it onto a stick. Then placed it over the firepit, Zanza even watched him do so. Sanosuke murred softly, as he let the fish cook, then he bit into it. Zanza soon licked over his lips, man this guy was making him hungry! Sanosuke chuckled now as he saw the way Zanza was looking at him. Sanosuke then took the fish off of Zanza's lap, before he started to cook that one now too.

"There now, its done." Sanosuke replied, as he handed the fried fish back to Zanza.

"I could have cooked it myself." Zanza mumbled, though he took it.

"Sure." Sanosuke said a bit coldly, as he smirked.

"Whatever, I don't get you." Zanza mumbled more, then bit into the fish.

Well at least the fish tasted good, Zanza thought now. Sanosuke murred out more, as he finished his own fish. Sanosuke watched Zanza a bit, he knew that Zanza had no idea why he was here for. But Sanosuke could always tell him later, but that never came around... since after three hours or so... Sanosuke became back whole again. It was odd, but that's how it worked last time, so Sanosuke didn't know why it didn't happen this time. Sanosuke soon woke up as he cuddled himself closer to Zanza's side.

"Zanza?" Sanosuke asked in a whisper.

"I was sleeping." Zanza replied as he gave a yawn.

"Would you want to stay with me?" Sanosuke then asked.

"I don't even know why you gave me this pendant still." Zanza pointed out, as he fiddled with it for a bit.

"It might make you get better, or I am hoping it does." Sanosuke said, as he nuzzled Zanza's cheek.

"Besides you already love me." Zanza stated.

Sanosuke just blushed, as he cuddled more against Zanza. Though Zanza seemed to slip easily asleep once more, though Sanosuke just wrapped his firm arms around Zanza before he dozed off again. Hopefully those memories don't get the best of Sanosuke, or he doesn't tell Zanza about any of them. Well except for why Zanza had slipped into blackouts twice now, Sanosuke was still overly worried about this.

"My friends will probably hate me." Sanosuke whispered to himself.

Zanza slept close to Sanosuke, Zanza didn't even seem to wake from this. Sanosuke chuckled softly, before he moved even closer against Zanza. Though Sanosuke couldn't fall back asleep, but he was glad that Zanza was sleeping. Sanosuke kept thinking what his friends would do when they find out, but didn't Megumi notice Zanza already? Sanosuke sighed to himself, as he kept himself against Zanza, much like a lover would his mate. But Sanosuke did think of Zanza as his mate, also he loved Zanza greatly and was glad that Zanza was finally starting to realize he had.

"I am useless." Sanosuke whispered to himself, as he glanced toward the sleeping Zanza.

There was just silence, but Sanosuke didn't want to try to wake Zanza up either. Sanosuke knew he should be more quieter too, but he had a lot on his mind. Sanosuke slowly left Zanza's side, which oddly woke Zanza up instantly! Sanosuke didn't notice this yet, though Zanza soon gave out a loud yawn. Zanza rubbed over his eyes, as he glanced over toward Sanosuke, watching the man.

"Where you going?" Zanza now asked.

"I am going to visit my friends." Sanosuke replied.

"Can I come too?" Zanza asked him.

"I guess so." Sanosuke said, though he would need to protect Zanza once there.

Zanza gave the sweetest of smiles Sanosuke ever seen yet. Though Zanza wasn't the one to smile that much. Sanosuke slowly took out a hand, as Zanza took it and got up from the floor without even questioning why Sanosuke had done this for. Sanosuke gave a smile as well, as he led Zanza to the door. Yeah, Sanosuke loved to led Zanza everywhere, though this time he had to keep an eye on Zanza too. Zanza gave a deep sigh as Sanosuke took his hand out of his own for the moment to unlock and open the door.

"After you." Sanosuke replied with a chuckle.

Zanza just shook his head, as he walked out of the door. Sanosuke certainly was acting more like a gentlemen toward him now. Zanza blushed, as he waited for Sanosuke to follow him outside of the house. Sanosuke got outside too as he locked and closed the door. Though Sanosuke gave one look over Zanza, before he gave a smirk. Zanza wondered what the guy was up to this time, though he soon figured it out. Since Sanosuke only picked up Zanza into his arms, before walking down the road.

(If and I mean if I figure out another chapter for this I will finish this. Since I am wanting to see what his friends will think.) (Sanosuke: Do we have to? Isn't this odd enough?) (Lol, yes we need to.) (Sanosuke: You do realize the people reading this might get wrong ideas... I mean you paired me with up with myself... odd person.) (Yes, yes I am.)


End file.
